Book three Fire
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Zuko pulled away from Mai. Mai sighed and said, “I’m bored.” Zuko let go of Mai and stormed off before yelling, “GIRLS ARE CRAZY!” This takes place right after Zuko kisses Mai in the season preview....PLEASE R'N'R...IT'S WORTH IT!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after Zuko kisses Mai in the season 3 preview.**

Zuko pulled away from Mai. Mai sighed and said, "I'm bored."

Zuko let go of Mai and stormed off while yelling, "GIRLS ARE CRAZY!!!"

------------------Meanwhile--------------------------

Aang and Katara were taking a walk to get away from Sokka and Toph fighting. Aang stole some glazes at Katara but when ever he looked at her, they both blushed.

Aang rubbed the back of his, now, non bald head and tried at say something but couldn't. Aang sighed and stopped walking. Katara stopped walking and looked at Aang. "What wrong, Aang?" said Katara while walking over to him.

Aang looked at Katara then back down. "Nothing, just...thinking." said Aang looking back up. "What?" said Katara looking worried. Aang sighed and looked away. "**What if I can't defeat Ozai?!** **What if you die!? What if I die?! What if-" **Aang was cut off my Katara hugging him.

She pulled back and looked at Aang. "Don't talking like that, Your going to live and your going to defeat him...but you shouldn't worry about me; I'm not as important as you...you need to save the world, I just need to help you." said Katara before turning around...She hated not being able to tell Aang how she felt...But..He was the Avatar, he couldn't care about a stupid water tribe peasant from the south pole.

Aang ran to catch up with her and stop her. Katara looked at Aang, then back down hiding her tear stained cheeks. Aang put his hand on her cheek to bring her to look at him. _Wow, I never noticed Aang grew...he looks like he's about my height now._

Aang looked at Katara's eye's and smiled, but Katara didn't smile back. She puther hand on Aang's and finally smiled back.

"Aang, can you keep a secret?" said Katara, still smiling. Aang nodded. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone." said Katara, now smirking. Aang looked down, back up, smiled, and nodded.

Katara looked around really quick to make sure Sokka or Toph couldn't come when he told him. Katara sighed in relief and tuned back to Aang. "Remember when you asked me to go penguin shedding with you?" said Katara blushing.

Aang blushed slightly but nodded. "Do you remember when we were at the Earth Kingdom base and...you went into the avatar state because you thought you lost me?" said Katara, she could see the hurt in Aang's eye's before he looked down and nodded.

"Then in the cave of two lovers...when we...kissed?" said Katara blushing madly. Aang shot up and looked at Katara, while blushing as much as she was, and nodded. "You were going to tell me something when we were at the fortune teller and in the cave of two lovers, but I ran?"

Aang nodded, again. "Well, now I need to tell you something." said Katara. Aang looked at Katara who was blushing like crazy.

Katara played with her hair a little then looked back at Aang. "Aang, I-" Katara was cut off by Sokka and Toph coming into the clearing they were in. Katara and Aang groaned and looked down.

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled before running to her and hugging her. Katara pushed Sokka off of her while Toph walked up to them. "Guy's we need to go back to camp...it's getting late." said Sokka.

Katara sighed but nodded. Sokka and Toph started walking back to camp but Aang stayed, Katara ran to Aang, lifted up his head, and kissed him passionately. Katara pulled back and started running back to camp.

Aang stood there, eye's wide, mouth closed, and froze. Aang fell to the ground, he put a hand on his lips and sighed before jumping 100 feet in the air while yelling, **"I LOVE MY LIFE!!!"**

**------- --------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----**

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER?** PLEASE R'N'R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Katara giggle and walked back to camp. But what she didn't know was that Sokka and Toph were watching. Once Katara got back to camp she went into her tent and laid down, just staring at the top of the tent for no reason...Just dreaming.

----------- --------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------- ----------------- -------------

Aang walked back to camp and looked around for Katara, but all he saw was Sokka and Toph smirking at him. "What?" he said.

"You got your first kiss." they both said in a singing voice. "Actually," Aang started while rubbing the back of his black haired head. "That was my second."

"When did you get your first kiss?" Sokka said worried that it was his sister. "Ummmm...Cave of two lovers." said Aang putting on a grin. Sokka froze. "With-With who?" said Sokka. Toph was just about to laugh before Aang answered, almost in a whisper, "Katara."

"AANG!!!!" Sokka yelled before getting up and tackling Aang.

---- ---------------- ----------------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------

"AANG!!!!" Katara shot up and ran out of the tent to see Sokka chasing Aang. "SOKKA!!!" Katara yelled before opening her water pouch and freezing Sokka's feet to the floor. "Ahhh!" Sokka yelled before his face hit the floor.

Katara ran to Sokka. "What were you doing?" said Katara while kneeling next to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" said Sokka looking at her. "Why didn't I tell you what?" said Katara looking confused.

"That you kissed Aang in the cave of two lovers."

"I don't want you to get involved with my love life." said Katara standing back up and crossing her arms.

"But I'm your brother." said Sokka while Katara unfroze the water. "And I'm a mater water bender." said Katara while helping Sokka up. "But your still my sister...I need to know these things." said Sokka glaring at Aang. Aang just looked away and started whistling nervously.

"Look, I like Aang do deal with it...or else." said Katara before walking to the ocean on the side of the fire nation they were on. Once at the ocean, on a small like cliff. Katara just realized what she said back there.

"Oh...no." Katara said looking down at her reflection in the ocean. She then heard a splash and looked infront of her to see nothing but some kind of fish jumping out of the lake.

Katara sighed and looked back down only to have water splashed in her face. She spit sone out of her mouth and looked down to see Aang. Katara sighed and turned her back to him. Aang looked confused and air bended himself up to her.

"What's wrong?" said Aang sitting next to her. Katara sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry." she said. "What do you mean?" said Aang. "About me running off right after I said that."

"It's okay, Sokka would have killed me if I didn't run off after you...So, about the cave of two lovers." said Aang rubbing the back of his head. "I want to go there again." said Katara looking at Aang.

Aang blushed and looked away. "You still blush? Man, how old are you, One hundred twelve or twelve?" said Katara smirking.

"Neither." said Aang smiling and looking back at her. "113?" said Katara. Aang nodded and smirking. "My birthdays today...do you have present for me?" said Aang leaning in a little. "Close your eye's." said Katara. Aang did so. Katara got up as quietly as she could and ran back to camp.

5 minutes later

Aang opened his eye's to see Katara gone. "Katara?" Aang looked around. "Katara?" Aang got up. "Katar-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Aang was soaked with cold water from head to toe.

"Happy BIRTHDAY!!" Katara yelled before running into the woods. Aang smirked and started running after her.


End file.
